Mermaids (Dofus)
Mermaids are benevolent, aquatic creatures renowned for their great beauty. They are mentioned in the game Dofus and appear in the animated series Dofus: The Treasures of Kerubim episode 23, "Like a Snapper in the Water". Biography Dofus A player can temporarily transform into a mermaid by swallowing a soul pearl. According to the old sailors' tales, soul pearls are made by mermaids and left on the surface when their owners come up for a breath of fresh air and singsong. After swallowing the pearl, you feel an insatiable desire to come your hair, sit on rocks and sing seaside melodies. In fact, you are lovelier than you've ever been in your entire life. Entering a fight will dispel the effects. Stay away from fishmongers. There is a mermaid transformation potion. Despite its name, it will not turn you into the magnificent, mythical sea creature, but rather into an ugly fish-thing, the likes of which might be found in the Shrouded Canal sewers. Mermaids keep themselves from getting lost in the ocean depths by using a watring. The ring is equipped with the latest Foggernaut technology, including a G.P.S. (Geolocation in the Depths of Sufokia) system and a camera for taking underwater selfies. Treasures of Kerubim Kerubim was visiting a fishing town. When he arrived, he found the place deserted. All the fish had disappeared, leaving the merchants with nothing to sell or eat. The only place still active was an auction where two men were planning to eat Ondine, a mermaid. Kerubim was scandalized at their treatment of an intelligent being and convinced the townspeople to grant him a period of time to bring back the missing fish. To aid him, Ondine gives him her soul pearl. Kerubim puts on heavy diving equipment and ventures into a silent, empty ocean. He was attacked by mermaids, furious at the capture of their sister. They remove his helmet but the pearl falls into the water and releases a sound wave. Through the pearl, they learn of Ondine's plight and use their magic to save Kerubim, granting him fins and gills. The mermaids inform him that a giant monster had swallowed up all the fish in the area. The youngest mermaid, Oceane, agrees to show Kerubim where the monster is. Unfortunately, they are both swallowed. To get out, Kerubim asks Oceane to tell the fish to imitate him. The fish align with Kerubim and when they all move they move the monster. Oceane sings to Kerubim, granting more fins and even greater swimming speed. Together they push the monster onto the pier, flooding the town with fish. The townspeople release Ondine. Oceane gives Kerubim a soul pearl and a kiss goodbye. Many years later, when Kerubim is old and grey, he tells Joris this story. Joris doesn't believe him so Kerubim tosses the soul pearl into the water. Kerubim falls into the water but is saved by Oceane. The mermaids leap out of the waves to the amazement of Joris. Oceane blows a kiss to Kerubim and vanishes into the depths. Known Mermaids * Ondine * Oceane Appearance These mermaids are a more otherworldly version of the mythical creature. Extremely beautiful and elegant, they have skin of pastel hues, thick, flowing hair and long, translucent fins. They vary greatly in color. Some have patterns like stripes or spots. They don't seem to age. The only sign seems to be the size of their head fins and the scales on their human half. When Oceane met Kerubim, she spots on her face, small green fins for ears, a matching dorsal fin on her head and scales on her chest. Many years later, she lost her dorsal fin and spots and scales covered her entire chest and waist. When angered mermaids glow deep red and their eyes become empty and void of pupil and iris. Powers and Abilities * '''Soul Pearls: '''Mermaids can create red, glowing jewels called soul pearls. They can send messages that only mermaids can perceive. The message is released when the pearl touches water. These pearls can phase through solid objects like glass. If someone swallowed a soul pearl, the would temporarily become a mermaid. * '''Magical Song: '''By singing a song, mermaids can release a stream of shimmering bubbles that gather around the listener and transform them, granting them gills and fins for a limited amount of time. * '''Sound Waves: '''Mermaids have powerful voices and can use echolocation like dolphins and whales. * '''Rage: '''When angered, a mermaid's entire form glows deep red and her fins become sharp enough to slice through metal. Category:Merpeople Category:Mer-species Category:Animated Merpeople